Monique Luna
by embermoonlight
Summary: Who is this strange girl in a wheelchair outside wanting the mansion?  Whats with the white hair and red eyes and shes a mutant?
1. Chapter 1 Character Bio

Hey it's me again I'm doing this story so I can get my creativity and interest and ideas going on in my head again not just homework! Here's my OC for this story so enjoy. Don't have a name for the story yet so any ideas are welcome. –embermoonlight

Name: Monique Luna

Age: 14

Height: 5 foot 6 inches

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: White

Skills: Cooking, designing clothing, acting and fighting.

Enemy's: Magneto

Allies: Prof. X, the X-Men, Forge

Relationships: No romantic relationship's at the moment. Is oblivious to other people's romantic feelings towards her.

Likes: Inventing, designing cloths, helping friends with problems, training.

Dislikes: People talking or asking about her family. Magneto in general she dislikes.


	2. Chapter 2 And You Are?

Yay Chappie One!

_Applauses of the thousands in attendance_

_Thoughts_

Talking

_**Monique using her compulsion**_

I don't own X-Men Evolution Marvel does if I did I would be rich and since I'm not I don't own X-Men then :`(. – embermoonlight

* * *

><p><em>Well today's the day. <em>I thought as I sat in the back of the cab heading towards Xavier's Institute. _Let's hope that this goes well_. I added nervously in my mind as the cab came to a stop in front of the door.

"We're here Ms. Luna." The 20 year old cab driver said as the car stopped.

"Thank you but could you help me with my wheelchair?" I asked and smiled for extra effect. The cab driver blushed in response but nodded anyway as he looked at me through the mirror. He got out and walked to the trunk and got out my electronic wheelchair and opened my door as I got my purse, my backpack on and adjusted my fedora and large sunglasses as I was lifted into the wheelchair. I moved the joystick so I could close the cab door paid the driver and smiled at him which caused him to blush again as he turned back to the cab got in and left.

_Well here I go._ I thought as I wheeled myself to the door and knocked on the door after locking the wheels and began to wait. It didn't take long as only a few minutes later a boy with dark red sun glasses opened the door.

_Well someone else has an eye condition or is that part of his mutation?_ I thought remembered that my hat covered my oddly colored eyes and my snow white hair was covered by my hat.

"Hello, um why are you here?" the boy asked me.

"Hi my name is Monique Luna and you would be? Also I am here to see Forge is he here?" I asked the boy as I took my hat off and my white hair fell down a few inches past my shoulders as I smiled in a friendly way at him.

"Yeah my name is Scott Summers and why do you need to see Forge?" Scott asked me confused, looking at my white hair.

"I had him make me something to walk and go outside without my glasses. Can I come in?" I asked and Scott nodded and opened the door further so my wheelchair could get inside. I unlocked my wheels of the wheelchair and pushed the joystick forward and entered the foyer before locking the wheels.

"So what's wrong with your eyes Monique if you don't mind me asking?" Scott asked after a tense few minutes.

"No its ok, you see I'm an albino son my skin and eyes are different and very sensitive to the sun. My eyes are so sensitive to the sun that looking into direct sunlight can cause me pain." I replied and then added," is there any way you can get Forge here soon or is he not available right now?" I moved my wheelchair next to a couch after I unlocked the wheels and locked them again as I looked at Scott waiting for an answer.

"Oh I see I didn't know about that. Sorry but Forge is busy right now." Scott said as he walked towards me and then sat down on the couch across from me.

_Ok that's it with the pleasant talk_. I thought tiredly. Scott was nice but I needed to get to the reason that I was here. You see I have an extensive amount of charisma around me and I can use it in my voice to get others to do what I want. I don't like to do it because I feel bad for it because I don't know if people really like me or it's just me making them like me.

"_**Scott now who runs this place please tell me about him.**_ "I asked him with honey in my voice after taking off my glasses and looking at where his eyes should be behind his glasses. I removed my sun glasses for a better effect. Scott showed the effect of my voice almost immediately stopped his movement and looked straight at me.

"His name is Charles Xavier, he is a telepath and he is bound to a wheelchair." Scott replied in a dazed voice.

"_**Good job Scott now you are going to go get him to come down here for me and you are going to tell him my name that I am a mutant and I am looking for Forge ok? Can you do that for me?"**_ I asked layering more power into my voice.

"Yes Monique I can do that for you I will be back shortly." Scott said in a confidant voice and left. I smiled as I waited for Scott to return.

3rd POV in Xavier's office with Xavier talking to Wolverine

"Yes, I am worried about Magneto he has been far too quiet lately." Xavier said calmly as he talked to Logan.

"Yeah I know what you mean. You'll figure it out soon enough Charles." Logan said and whatever he was going to saw was lost when Scott walked through the door.

"Professor?" Scott asked and right away it was obviously something was wrong. Scott's voice was a complete monotone with no emotion in it what so ever.

"Yes Scott what is it?" Xavier asked calmly

"There is a girl named Monique Luna that needs to speak to Forge and instructed me to tell you a message that she is a mutant and would also like to talk to you downstairs." Scott said and Xavier nodded and moved he wheelchair out of the room with Scott and Logan following close behind.

When they arrived in the foyer the three saw a girl with white hair that reached a few inches below her shoulders and red eyes with large sunglasses and a fedora in her lap as she sat in an electronic wheelchair obviously waiting for the trio to arrive.

"_**Scott thank-you, you did an excellent job. You may go back to whatever you were doing before. **_"Monique said with what seemed to be honey in her voice told Scott and for a second her eye color changed to purple as she spoke. Scott nodded and went back upstairs.

"May I ask what you did just now?" Xavier asked calmly thought a bit tense.

"You may, you see I have an extensive amount of charisma around me and I can use it in my voice to get others to do what I want. I don't like to do it a lot because it feels like I am taking advantage of others," Monique replied smiling at the two.

"I see now why do you want to see Forge?" Xavier asked a bit curious.

"Well I am an albino and my eyes are very weak and sensitive to the sun and can give me pain if I look into direct sunlight. Also at birth it was discovered that my leg bones are very weak and it takes too much energy to walk son I am bound to w wheelchair. The reason I need to see Forge is that we have created contacts for my eye and socks made of spider thread to remedy that problem." Monique replied.

"Why spiders thread and not a metal brace?" Xavier asked though he knew the answer.

"Because of a man that controls metal that I have managed to make very angry. Yet I can never remember his name thought." Monique told Xavier.

"His name is Magneto and I would like to talk to your later. For now I will contact Forge that he should come up." Xavier said and he concentrated and in that time Logan seeing that nothing was wrong left the two alone.

"Forge should be arriving soon. Now I am Charles Xavier and I run a school for mutants to learn to control their powers. What are your powers exactly?" Xavier asked.

"My powers are complete control over the elements; I can build, create, and design anything. I have a brain like supercomputer and book that I touch I will remember everything in it I also have an extensive amount of charisma that can compel people to do what I tell them to do." Monique said and Xavier was surprised by how many powers she had.

"Monique would you like to join my school. I can help you gain control over you powers." Xavier asked calmly.

* * *

><p>"Yes I would like to join but I have control over most of my powers anyway." Monique said and before she could say anything else the door opened and…..<p>

Ohh cliff hanger! You must review I command you to do so with my evil rabbit

() ()

(0-0)

(v v)

So what do you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3 Can you Walk?

Yay! Chappie Two! As usual I don't own X-Men Evolution Marvel does.

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Compulsion voice for Monique **_

Now onward to the next chapter and thank you silverstarsofquebec for reviewing!  
>_<p>

The door opened to reveal a man who I believed to be Forge in the doorway, holding a small box and another larger box that was the size of a book.

"Sorry that I'm late Monique." Forge said panting a bit and when I looked a bit closer i figured out that Forge had run all the way here.

"It's ok Forge, you didn't have to run here, and anyway now that you are here I can test out your inventions." I said smiling kindly and Forge nodded in response and handed me the first box which is the smaller box and when I opened the box I saw a pair of contacts which I put in I knew that these where permanent, Forge then gave me the larger box which was a pair of socks made of spiders thread I took my shoes and socks off and put on the spider thread socks which covered most of my legs then get very thin so you didn't know they were there and changed to the color of my skin, I then put my knee length converse on noticing that it was easier to move my legs already.

"Ok now let's see if they work. Forge can you help me please?" I asked as i stood up and Forge nodded and stood next to me in case they didn't work and I fell flat on my face when I began to walk. I took a deep breath as I took a step forward and then another. I smiled happily as I feel so tired from walking. I walked to the window and looked outside in the afternoon light and I noticed it didn't hurt to look into direct sunlight anymore!

"They work Forge great job." I said smiling happily at Forge who blushed at my response.

_Is Forge sick? _I thought confused but shook it off as I walked over to my wheelchair and put my sunglasses in my purse, and my hat on my head as I shouldered my backpack, and then put my purse over my shoulder.

"Well now that's over Monique I believe it's time to introduce you to the other students, then let you get settled into your room. After that we will enroll you in the local high school." The Professor told me calmly.

"Sure but can I have my own room?" I asked because I make my own cloths among other things and love having a space to myself.

"I believe that can be arranged now let's introduce you to the other students first. After we also need to talk about what classes to enroll you in." the Professor said then concentrated again because a few minutes later a group of teenagers came down the stairs. (A/N by now you should know what they look like)

"Like Professor who's like the new girl?" a girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail with a few bangs asked the professor.

"Kitty this is Monique Luna and she will be attending Bayville high as a freshman. Monique would you like to introduce yourself?" The Professor replied.

"Ok, hey my name is Monique Luna I am fourteen years old. My powers are complete control over the elements; I can build, create, and design anything. I have a brain like supercomputer and book that I touch I will remember everything in it I also have an extensive amount of charisma that can compel people to do what I tell them to do. My favorite colors are purple, neon green, and black. I love country music but can listen to any kind of music. I love to design cloths, cooking, and singing. I also have a healing factor as well." I said now very self-conscious when now one said anything and kept staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervous.

"Nothing it's just you like have a lot of powers. I'm like Kitty Pride I can pass through solid objects and stuff. That's Kurt Wagner he really has blue skin but the professor made him an watch so he looks normal he can teleport, Rogue she can like absorb your powers, memories and you're like energy though like skin contact. There's Scott Summers he can like shoot lasers out of his eyes so h wears sunglasses all the time, and that's Jean Grey she can like read your mind and move stuff with her like mind. We all like have codenames mine's Shadowcat, Scott's is Cyclops, Kurt's is Nightcrawler, Rouge's is well Rouge, and Jean doesn't have one. What's your?" Kitty babbled and it took me a minute to process all of what she just said.

"Um I don't have one yet but when I do you'll be the first to know." I told her and she grinned at my response.

"Monique I have a favor to ask you. Can you like teach me how to like cook?" Kitty asked me a bit nervous.

"Of course I can are you that bad of a cook?" I asked and everyone groaned in response and I think Kurt went green in the face at my question.

"Yes, it's like poison!" Kurt said dramatically.

"I see, don't worry I'll help you out." I said and Kitty looked so relieved it was almost funny.

"Yes! Thank you like so much Moni?" Kitty screamed.

"Moni?" I asked confused at my new nickname.

"It's like a nickname since it like short for Monique." Kitty explained.

"Yes but I have to warn you all about o one small thing." I said smirking to the teens and adult.

"Well I make my own cloths and they are a bit strange because I model my cloths after a character I have seen before. This is a _**Nightmare**_ before tomorrow. Professor can we go talk about my classes?" I asked after smiling a skeleton grin. The teens looked a little scared but the Professor did not look scared at all but a little amused instead.

Holy Shit a page Break!

After about an hour of discussion with the professor I had all honors classes and was in Spanish II. I was shown to my room by a woman named Storm or Ms. Monroe who has the ability to control the elements. I thanked her and put my wheelchair in the corner and sat my purse on my desk, then I walked over to my king sized bed and sat down as I opened up my backpack that I built. (A/N it's like Mary Poppins bag it can hold anything and everything) I pulled out my guitar and put it next to my closet I then got all my cloths out and put them into the closet before closing the closet. I then put together my sewing machine which went next to my desk and set up all of my other stuff in my room. Lastly I got out my clothes for the next day and its makeup I looked up at the clock which read 4:00p.m.

_Whoa that took four hours. Good I have my motorcycle in my back pack. Hmmm, I should find Kitty for her first cooking lesion._ I thought after taking off my hat and sitting it on my nightstand.

_Hope I don't regret this_. I thought leaving my room off to find Kitty.

Yay done soo is Monique too Mary Sue like don't worry she has a reason for being so nice. Review! - Embermoonlight.


End file.
